Electronic computing devices such as desktops, laptops, tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such electronic computing devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, an online article or blog, images, a movie or video, a map, just to name a few types. Such devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with an application running on the device. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touch screen controls, one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons, and/or otherwise selectable user interface control features. The display may be backlit or not, and may be implemented for instance with a CRT screen, an LED or plasma screen, or an electrophoretic display. The displayed content can be reduced or expanded in size with zooming. Zooming generally refers to the ability to resize digital content at page level, and can also be selectively applied to a given content page such as text-only zoom of a multimedia content page.